


The Endless Ending

by DoreyG



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Isolation, Poor Stanley, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing he’s figured out, after all this time, is that it’s never going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endless Ending

The thing he’s figured out, after all this time, is that it’s never going to change.

Endless corridors, endless options, endless emptiness and blankness and _nothing_. He thinks that he should be lonely, but he forgot what other people looked like long ago. He thinks that he should be scared, but the feeling of shock faded around the fifth time he woke up back in his empty office with the phone line disconnected. He thinks he should _despair_ , but… 

Well, there’s not much point in despair if only the paperclips can hear you.

He’s discovered numerous options, in his time here. Sometimes he obeys every order he’s given, at first out of blind hope and later out of a dull sort of curiosity, and finds himself briefly in an ever so green field – but always blinks, and finds himself back in his office the same as ever. Sometimes he disobeys every order he’s given, at first out of wild defiance and later out of dull spite, and is plunged into a strange world of jerking game after jerking game – but always trips, and falls back into his office the same as ever. Sometimes he answers the first phone he finds, at first out of lonely desperation and later out of dull dullness, and finds himself in a room with a fake mannequin of his wife – but always finds it fading away, and indifferently appears back in his office the same as ever.

He used to like the final ending the best, somehow, for the ever so brief illusion of company it gave him. Now, so much later, he regards it with annoyance whenever he stumbles across it – a dull break in the usual monotony. 

The thing he’s figured out, after all this time, is that it’s never going to actually _end_.

…And he knows, deep down, that he really shouldn’t be as alright with that as he is.


End file.
